Mírame te necesito
by MadrugadaPoison 3
Summary: Spyro tras haber combatido al jefe final "la bruja" ya no ve a Elora mas que una amiga, la cual desde que le conoció se enamoro de el y no quiere admitirlo por miedo a que le pierda aunque sea como amigo , pero mas que un temor así spyro no quiere perder algo importante sobre su triste pasado. quiero que me mires por que te amo.


MIRAME TE NECESITO

Hola mis queridos zombis pues creo que empezare con esta historia es de Spyro dos! to glimmer o ripto´s Rage (creo que así se llama) que marco mi infancia jejeje bueno espero lo disfruten si ven alguna falta de ortografía me avisan algunas recomendaciones acepto de todo menos groserías por favor bueno aquí se los dejo ojala que les guste espartanos n_n

**PD:** spyro es un dragón, sparx una libélula elora una fauna y hunter un leopardo aunque todos lo describiré como tipo humanoides se los dejo a su imaginación :D

* * *

**CHAPTER 1: **

**COMIENZA LA AVENTURA DEL CORAZÓN.**

Spyro, spax y Hunter estaban teniendo un poco de diversión en la playa más bien conocido como la tierra del dragón. Spyro y sparx estaban luchando y Hunter estaba practicando sus habilidades de tiro con arco -yahooooo uno menos! Soy el mejor!- grito hunter con victoria seguido por mostrar la fuerza sus brazos y besar sus músculos tras haber dándole a la cabeza a todos los costales en forma de lagartijas en la prueba de tiro -chicos les invito un helado a mi gran y sexy triunfo hehe-

-Ufff hunter tu siempre bromeando- suspiro spyro moviendo la cabeza a los lados en señal de negación haciendo parar la pelea de entrenamiento que tenía con sparx.

-Haha calma spyro que hunter es mi chico favorito como mi maestro- sparx se acercó a hunter y le abrazo de la pierna ya que su miniatura no haría que le abrazara al hombro.

-Hehe ustedes son unos locos como los quiero- menciono el joven dragón con una cálida sonrisa en sus labios rosaditos y finos combinados con su piel blanca semi morada cabello purpura marcado a la perfección con sus cuernitos saliendo de su cabeza redonda y un cuerpo ya bien formado como estilo al Edward Elric, ya que para ninguna chica podría pasar desapercibido. Era un buen momento cuando de repente,

Todos voltearon a ver un ruido que provenía de unas escaleras junto al portal que daba destino hacia avalart que no era más que Elora quien bajaba de las escaleras hechas con los diamantes más finos traídos desde brillo.

-oh rayos- Spyro al verla corrió a uno de los portales con gran velocidad hasta llegar a su casa más cercana antes que Elora terminara de bajar corría como alma que lleva el diablo y en un segundo ya estaba de vuelta con una especie de cajita color verde bandera -"Hola chicos!"- dijo Elora muy alegre mirando a los tres muchachos algo aturdidos

-"Yo, sup Elo!" jeje que hacer aquí?– respondió hunter rascándose su hermosa cabellera rubia con algo de nerviosismo. -Oh, nada, sólo vino a decir hola y a traerles esto muchachos- Elora saco de su morral que traía cargando unos ricos muffins que compro en la feria. –ohhhh! Dios mío se ven sabrosos!- exclamaron hunter y sparx echando babas por aquellos muffins de chocolate que trajo la hermosa fauna –yo quiero este!- gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo al tomar el mismo muffinsito con chispitas de colores -NO ES MIO! Mio mio!- los 2 jóvenes rubios se miraron con furia hasta el punto de pelearse por lo muffins hasta que saliera un ganador.

–basta muchachos! chicos! Ay! Señor!- Elora llevo una mano a su frente y suspiro con los ojos cerrados tratando de calmarse hasta que PUUM! Una gran vara de árbol calmo a los 2 jóvenes totalmente golosos por postrecitos dejándolos con tremendo chichón en sus cabezas –tonta elora- susurro sparx ayudando a hunter a levantarse –a ver si así prenden jum- elora dio la vuelta orgullosa de su acto cuando se percató que spyro estaba todo atónito junto a ella –etto… spyro? Estas bien?- pregunto elora muy preocupada por el pequeño dragón.

Spyro no podía esperar más no aguantaba las ganas de hacer lo que debía hacer desde ya3 años que venció a ripto y más que eso le conoció a elora, pero como hacerlo si con tantos enemigos desde la última que fue la bruja y rescatar a la nueva generación de dragones *tengo que decírselo hunter tiene razón hasta el más frio guerrero se enamora eso le paso a él con Bianca su hermosa esposa, además el género no importa ella es un conejo y el un leopardo yo un dragón y elora un fauno* pensó para sí mismo -ufff hey Elora, ¿puedo hablar contigo allí por un segundo?- señalo una palmera verde con bananas muy sabrosas pero con muy buena sombra.

-Oh, Dios mío, Spyro quiere hablar conmigo- susurro elora casi inaudible pero eso no impidió que el peli purpura lo notara –eh? Perdón?- pregunto spyro dudoso –aahh n-no nada lo siento mucho! Sí, seguro que podemos hablar- se rio Elora nerviosa –bueno vamos- dijo el joven dragón olvidando lo que dijo elora esto calmo un poco a la fauna.

Caminaron bajo una palmera, -entonces qué está pasando? eeh! Spyro picaron!- Hunter y sparx sigilosamente se acercaron hacia elora y spyro susurrando y soltando unas cuantas risitas picaras ya que ellos sabían cuál era la intención de spyro hacia la fauna ya que él les había pedido ayuda

-Hice esto para ti anoche elora- Spyro le mostró la caja a la chica -Oh, ¿verdad Spyro es preciosa! De verdad es un trabajo precioso! Nunca supe que eras un buen artesano- dijo Elora con entusiasmo. Y continuó: -¿Cómo lo hacen en condiciones tan oscuros?- pregunto la castaña con inocencia –este le pregunté a las hadas para ayudar a iluminar el lugar…- respondió spyro cuando en eso Hunter y spax se echaron a reír a carcajadas. -HE PREGUNTADO LAS HADAS!- grito spyro muy enojado – continuo uff y me acerqué a ellas "CIEN hadas"- volteo a ver con enojo a el par de hadas cuyas eran el par de locos rubios muriendo de risa, Elora solo se reía ante la falsa actuación de los tres jóvenes haciendo que el dragoncito purpura se sonrojada levemente y desviara la mirada, cuando en eso ella abrió la caja.

-Oh, incluso me diste algunas joyas! me vendría bien para la elaboración de un collar con estas gemas!- dijo Elora muy feliz –donde los encontraste eh? por ahí al azar?, o quien le robó joven dragón!?- sparx se acercó a elora y le susurro en el oído susurró de esta –fue Hunter- rio sparx -así es si fue hun…que?! Hunter no fue eso es mentira!- grito el leopardo algo molesto ante la mentira del chaparrito– jajajajaja- la libélula reía como loca sin parar –NO! Las gemas son de lo que me robo ricachón el oso financiero de avalar que no es más que un ladrón!- grito spyro algo molesto y apenado.

-Así que, Elora, ¿quieres hacer algo esta noche?- al fin spyro se atrevió a preguntarle a la chica -Oh, lo siento, no estoy libre esta noche ummm pero ¿Qué tal mañana por la noche, a las 7?- respondió elora con mirando tierna a spyro -Ok, eso es genial!-dijo el ojipurpura feliz –acaso es una cita?- pregunto algo nerviosa la fauna –ummm etto… s-si- respondió el chico mostrando un leve nerviosismo -Bueno, me tengo que ir ¡Nos vemos mañana por la noche Spyro tú me sorprenderás, ¿verdad?- volteo a ver a spyro antes de irse y le enseño la lengua pícaramente mientras corría a lo lejos -No te preocupes, estoy lleno de sorpresas!- le devolvió la sonrisa viendo como elora desaparecía al cruzar el portal seguido de esto comenzó a perseguir a sparx y Hunter y quemarles el trasero –NO! NO SPYRO ESPERA ERA JUGANDO NO! AUCH!- gritaban los dos rubios al sentir el fuego tocar sus traseros después –jajaja no esta vez me las pagaran- exclamo spyro riendo con todo de venganza. Mientras tanto en la habitación de elora.

-Elora es a la izquierda Elora hay no como se baila no recuerdo uff- la tierna castaña se sentó en su cama blandita hecha con piel de leopardo blanco un gran detalle que los cavernícolas le regalaron suspiro tras no saber cómo se bailar hace mucho que no lo intenta y eso fue en su baile con los sátiros y su gaita en la fiesta de la bendición de la luna una tradición de allá, elora se tomaba muy enserio la cita con el chico dragón –por qué me da tanto nerviosismo salir con el- exclamo para sus adentros en realidad era libre esta noche, pero ella piensa que es lindo ver Spyro pero era mucho el nerviosismo tener una cita con él ya que jamás había tenido una y menos con alguien que de verdad sentía algo fuerte por una persona –tratare de calmarme- se dio unas cuantas palmadas en las mejillas- además solo es una cita jeje nadie ha muerto por una cita… hasta ahora uy!- Elora temerosa se decidió a descansar su mente se acomodó en su cama y se quedó dormida a parecer ella va a esperar por su amor un poco más ...

FIN DEL CAPITULO UNO.

* * *

*Sale comiendo una hamburguesa tranquilamente en su sofa* -u- ummm O.o *ve que le miran y finje demencia dejando la hamburguesa en una mesa que estaba por ahí* ejem… *U* hola mis queridos Darling seres mitológicos zombis o lo que sean xD bueno pues me dieron ganas de poner este fic sobre spyro mientras recordaba mi infancia y veía uno que otro videíto con la música protagonizada por basshunter! *hace voz de locutor del futbol* y me nació de poner a la pareja de mi infancia aunque veré como poner hacer cap 2 Dx ojala no tarde xD jajaja esto será un poco de comedia, romance y drama. ;n;

Bueno espero les allá gustado si no llorare TwT jajaja

Yo mientras continuo con mi hamburguesa mientras escucho linkin park jaja hasta luego mis queridos dears :D

By: MadrugadaPoison 3 ~(°-°)~


End file.
